No son primos
by LyahLangley
Summary: Han compartido desde niños pero eventos de la vida los separó. Cinco años más tarde se reencuentran por insistencia de sus madres las cuales los emparejan en secreto. Viven locas aventuras de amor-odio hasta que desisten y se dejan llevar por los sentimientos reales que llevan escondidos en su ser.


Levi y Mikasa comparten el mismo apellido, "Ackerman", sin embargo no son hermanos o primos, de hecho no tienen ninguna relación sanguínea, sólo es casualidad, destino quizás, como dirían algunos. La razón por la que se conocen, es debido a sus madres, las cuales comparten desde la primaria y por ello se tratan como hermanas. Básicamente pasaron sus vidas juntas y el tener hijos, no les impidió alejarse una de la otra, en realidad pareciera haberlas unido mucho más.

Los descendientes de ambas mujeres, se llevan 6 años de diferencia. Actualmente, Levi es bartender en un bar muy popular de la capital, codiciado por las chicas que asisten al lugar por su gran físico, su irresistible voz y su fría personalidad para con ellas, le llaman "El Intocable", "Dios del deseo", "Adonis" y un sinfín de apodos por los cuales lo conocen en el lugar. Mikasa, en cambio, es estudiante de preparatoria, capitana del club de atletismo, su porte físico la ha hecho envidiable ante muchas de las chicas del colegio, sin embargo, a ella no le importa en absoluto las críticas, sean buenas o no; tampoco es demasiado popular con los chicos, pues algunos le tienen miedo, no obstante, tiene una fila de jóvenes que la buscan para flirtear, salir y a veces, más que sólo un beso.

Levi se mudó en definitiva del pueblo al conseguir trabajo en aquel bar prestigioso, llevándose consigo a su madre, pues detestaba estar lejos de ella. Sin embargo, ella no estaba tan a gusto en su nuevo hogar, le hacía falta su pueblo, su gente, por sobre todo su mejor amiga. Siempre hablaban por teléfono, se pasaban entre ellas fotos de sus hijos llegando a pensar que sería bueno emparejarlos algún día si llegase a haber una química entre ellos, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron, los cambios tan drásticos podrían levantar algún interés por parte de los chicos, ya que esa figura infantil, se había ido por el caño. A la madre de Mikasa no le desagradaba la idea de que su hija estuviese con Levi aunque ella fuese aún menor de edad, pues el chico era un buen hombre, trabajador e inclusive pensaba que era muy sensual, además, lo conocía desde que era un niño, lo amaba como si fuera parte de su familia. Fue así que coordinaron una visita para el verano. Kuchel se llevaría a su hijo obligatoriamente hasta su pueblo natal a pasar las vacaciones, plan que además de la urgencia que tenían de verse, se colaba el hecho de hacer que los chicos se enamoraran, o al menos que se fijaran el uno en el otro.

Esperaban con ansias la llegada del verano, Levi estaría completamente fuera de aquel conocimiento ya que era seguro que se negaría de volver a aquel lugar. Mikasa estaría totalmente libre de deberes escolares y el joven estaría disfrutando de varias semanas sin laborar, era perfecto para que pasaran tiempo juntos, volviendo a conocerse, volviendo a las viejas tradiciones, un reencuentro que podía cambiar la vida de ambos.

Llegado el momento, Kuchel guardó algunas prendas de ambos en el equipaje mientras su hijo se encontraba trabajando la última noche, para la sorpresa del mismo al llegar a casa, se encontró a su madre en la entrada con las maletas hechas, éste arqueó un ceja mirándole con intriga.

─¿De nuevo una amenaza de que te vas de casa y de que volverás al pueblito ese?

─No, nos vamos a nuestro pueblito.

─¿Nos?

─Sí, hoy sales de vacaciones así que me tomé la molestia… no, la amabilidad de comprar los pasajes. Nos vamos.

─¿Estás loca, mujer? No tenemos casa allá.

─Pobre muchacho pendejo. Nos vamos con los Ackerman.

─Eso lo explica todo. ─suspiró resignado─ Supongo que planificaste eso con mi tía.

─Es así. Ahora vámonos.

─¡Al menos deja que me dé un baño, vieja loca!

Kuchel le retorció un pezón por llamarla de esa forma, éste se quejó indicando que se ducharía más lento si lo molestaba más, luego la mujer le miró con resentimiento, conocía a su hijo así que estuvo tras él todo el rato diciendo "vámonos", tocando la puerta del baño, de su habitación de forma tan irritante para apresurarle hasta que el chico estuvo ya vestido para el viaje, completamente hastiado del momento, quería doparla, en serio, o al menos desmayarla para que dejara de ser tan irritante.

Eran 8 horas de vía, podían descansar tranquilamente en el trayecto, o al menos Levi luego de su jornada laboral, ya que Kuchel estuvo por horas platicando con su mejor amiga ideando un plan para emparejar a los chicos de algún modo pero siempre fueron tan malas ligando que culminaron por decidir en dejarlos solos la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible y que el tiempo y Cupido hicieran su trabajo; de igual forma, hablaban sobre la hora de llegada para ir a buscarlos.

Ya pasado el trayecto, Kuchel despertó a Levi de un golpazo en el abdomen, éste se despertó casi sin aire, mirándola con rabia. Se bajaron del bus y salieron de la estación, a lo lejos, la madre del chico observó a su mejor amiga junto a su esposo, los cuales les saludaban con la mano. Las mujeres corrieron hasta abrazarse y casi lloraron de emoción al sentirse nuevamente. _Qué cursi_, eso era lo que en la mente de Levi redundaba.

Ya de camino a casa, comenzaron a hablar como cotorras en el auto, había pasado 5 años desde la última vez que se vieron cara a cara, así que tenían mucho de qué conversar, tanto que los hombres iban algo aturdidos, en particular Levi, el cual no sabía si era mejor lanzarse del auto o darse un golpe para quedar desmayado.

En media hora ya estaban en casa de los Ackerman; los invitados entraron mientras que los anfitriones miraban con decepción la ausencia de una bienvenida. Levi se percató de que sus pupilas se dirigían de una esquina a otra, se imaginó que la pequeña hija de ellos –que ya no debe ser tan pequeña– les prometió esperarles para el regreso suyo y de Kuchel, imaginaba que ella no estaría muy complacida de hacerles aquello puesto a lo que él había hecho años atrás.

─Oh… allí está.

El joven desvió su mirar hacia el lugar donde apuntaban los rostros de a los que él llamaba "tíos", y allí se encontraba la… ¿niña? Sin dudas que ya no era ninguna mocosita, era prácticamente una mujer en el cuerpo de una adolescente, realmente hermosa, deseable, algo antipática pero era normal a esa edad. Bajaba las escaleras con un cartelito que decía "Bienvenida tía Kuchel y Levi chibi chibi", al leer eso, sintió como un retorcijón en el esfínter anal. "Chibi" era el apodo que le tenía Mikasa cuando era niña, le decía así porque aún siendo una niña, era casi del tamaño de él, y bueno… evidentemente ya está más alta, se percató de ello de inmediato, así como de muchas otras cosas que eran imposibles de no apreciar.

─Hola tía Kuchel, hola… chibi chibi. ─espetó con una sonrisa medio burlona mirando hacia abajo a Levi, pero había algo más. Arqueó su ceja derecha mientras le lanzaba una mirada nada disimulada de arriba hacia abajo, ella también supo que el cambio de Levi fue enorme desde que se fue cuando ella tenía doce años. ─Luces bien debo admitir, la adultez te hizo bien,

─Y a ti, como que las hormonas supieron dónde trabajar mejor. ─comentó mirando sus prominentes caderas, piernas y senos.

─Eso es un tanto grosero, chibi. Papá podría darte un golpe.

─Y seguiré si sigues llamándome así, sabes que odio eso.

─Pero, soy más alta que tú, ¿no ves?

─Y aquí han vuelto nuestros hijos a ser unos niños… ─susurró el padre de la chica a las dos mujeres que reían silenciosamente.

Levi recordaba la casa tal y como la había visto la última vez antes de marcharse, siempre la misma desde que era un niño, desde que Mikasa dio sus primeros pasos y golpeó de un cachetón a su chibi por quitarle su biberón, la misma casa desde que la pequeña Mika dijo "Livi" cuando intentaba llamarlo, le traía tanta nostalgia… era la misma casa, los mismos dueños, pero la niña, bueno, no podía negar que se puso buena. Mikasa guió a ambos hasta la habitación de huéspedes para que dejaran sus cosas y se colocaran cómodos, ella dormía en la habitación de al lado y al final del pasillo, sus padres. Luego de dejar el equipaje al lado de la cama, el chico se asomó por la ventana, se sorprendió al ver un estanque profundo, sus aguas cristalinas le proporcionaban el deseo de nadar allí durante la máxima hora del sol, el pronunciado calor ayudaría para quedarse allí por mucho tiempo.

─No me imaginé que pondrían una piscina.

─Ah sí… les rogué que colocaran una. La tenemos desde hace unos cuatro meses. Deberíamos bañarnos más tarde.

─Claro, ya estaba pensando en ello.

La chica sonrió levemente ante su respuesta y se retiró del lugar. Pensaba que Levi se había vuelto terriblemente sexy, su mirada se volvió más profunda e intimidante, su camisa le quedaba ajustada así que su masa muscular había aumentado y deseaba verle sin camisa, no sabía porqué, pero sintió atracción inmediata por él aunque al mismo tiempo quería romperle las mejillas a golpes. Del mismo modo, se preguntaba qué era lo que pensaba él sobre ella, ya que notó que sus ojos se habían quedado fijos en sí misma por un instante. Sacudió su cabeza, Levi era como su primo, crecieron juntos… no podía verlo de otra forma, ¿cierto? De igual forma no era como si alguien pudiera juzgarlos por estar juntos en algún momento, no eran familia, gracias a Dios que no. Tal vez sus hormonas de adolescente le jugaban una treta, después de todo, se había sentido atraída por varios chicos de su colegio que llegaron a ser sus novios por un tiempo. Sin embargo, que sintiera eso con Levi, la incomodaba ligeramente, o tal vez se sentía así por la emoción de ver a su chibi después de tanto tiempo, estaba algo confundida, no, muy confundida, lo odiaba y lo adoraba al mismo tiempo.

Por su parte, Levi estaba calmado, sólo se había impresionado con el cambio que tuvo aquella chica y lo alta que estaba, por sobre todo su cuerpo, ¿qué carajo se tomaba? ¿Qué le colocaron en la leche?, en vez de diecisiete aparentaba unos diecinueve o veinte años.

─Mikasa está muy linda, ¿no crees, hijo? ─preguntó Kuchel mientras acomodaba la ropa en el armario.

─Ah… sí. Aunque ella siempre lo ha sido desde bebé.

─Pero me refiero que se ha vuelto una mujer muy hermosa.

─Bueno… si tú lo dices.

Intentaba evadir el tema, le resultaba incómodo hablar sobre esas cosas con su madre. Aún más considerando que había visto crecer a esa niña y que ahora le había provocado un impulso extraño al momento de verla.

Pasados unos minutos, escucharon la voz de la chica llamarles para desayunar. Kuchel se apresuró y se adelantó corriendo como una chiquilla, mientras su hijo la miraba con cierto desdén por su comportamiento infantil. Suspiró y bajó las escaleras. Al llegar a la mesa, el puesto disponible era el que estaba junto a Mikasa. ¿Será que su madre planeó eso y por esa razón corrió como alma que lleva el diablo? Hizo caso omiso a aquello y se sentó junto a la adolescente, la cual apoyaba el rostro sobre la palma de su mano mientras su codo descansaba sobre el vidrio de la mesa, una expresión de total aburrimiento y fastidio, ¿tal vez fastidio de él?.

─Bien, estamos todos. ─musitó el jefe de hogar ─ ¡Buen apetito!

La comida le resultó deliciosa a Levi, puesto que su madre no era la mejor cocinera de todas. Aún más se sorprendió cuando escuchó que la había hecho su "primita". Claro, "primita", en esos momentos se sentía incómodo cuando se referían a ella de ese modo para él dado a lo que había estado pensando sobre ella minutos atrás.

Luego del desayuno, la chica se dirigió a su habitación refiriendo que iría a hacer su rutina diaria de ejercicios. Kuchel le sugirió a Levi ir con ella ya que siempre salían a correr por todo el parque para jugar en las diversas áreas de juegos. Asintió, ya que no le parecía mala la idea de recordar aquellos buenos momentos de su adolescencia, sólo debía esperar a que Mikasa aceptara ser acompañada.

─¿Ir conmigo? Si me sigues el ritmo, me puedes acompañar.

─Tsk. ¿Con quién crees que hablas, mocosa?

─Con el chibi. ─La miró con desprecio. ─De acuerdo, sólo bromeaba. Vamos a correr.

Llegaron al parque con un trote sereno. Les gustaba la sensación del aire fresco recorrer sus rostros, rozar la piel de sus piernas y brazos. Tuvo varios recuerdos mientras trotaban. Uno de ellos fue cuando Mikasa se lanzó de trompa por el tobogán y se partió el labio inferior; él tuvo que cargarla y darle un helado y muchos besos por toda su regordeta carita para que lograra calmarse. Rió levemente, eran lindos recuerdos, ella giró a mirarle con curiosidad notando que estaba parando el trote.

─¿Qué pasa?

─Nada. Sólo recordé parte de tu infancia.

─No vengas con cursilerías.

Comenzaron a reír mirando a la zona infantil que tenían justo al frente. En la mente de la chica vinieron también varios recuerdos cuando compartía siempre con él, terminó por suspirar y cruzarse de brazos, Levi la observaba en silencio, los recuerdos eran tantos que no sabía cuál era el mejor para rememorar en el momento.

Mikasa giró hacia él alzando su mano para plantarle con fuerza en la mejilla ajena con la misma. Le miró impactado, era la primera vez que una mujer le golpeaba y que además no fue capaz de detenerla aún sabiendo lo que le haría.

─Te largaste de aquí sin despedirte. Nunca fuiste capaz de hablarme luego de eso. Hiciste de cuenta que no existíamos, que yo no existía y ahora quieres ser mi sombra. ¿Acaso eres una clase de idiota?

─¿En serio me golpeas por eso?

─¡Me dolió que te fueras así!

─Estoy aquí.

─Por cuatro semanas, Levi. ¿Luego qué?

─No lo sé.

Volvió a su trote sin decir nada, él fue tras ella apresurando el ritmo hasta alcanzarla y detenerse frente a ella para interrumpir su trote al levantar sus brazos horizontalmente en señal de que se debía detener. La chica arqueó la ceja mostrando fastidio y cierto repudio, sin embargo le gustaba su comportamiento hacia ella, pues demostraba interés o al menos ligera culpa por lo sucedido en el pasado. Se cruzó de brazos esperando alguna palabra por el contrario, pero se quedó en silencio mirándole una vez más de arriba a abajo. Era sexy, realmente sexy. Se maldecía por sentirse atraído por una niña, debía controlar esa actitud y aún más en casa.

Al momento en que Mikasa desvió su cuerpo hacia la izquierda del contrario, Levi de inmediato la tomó de la muñeca.

─¿Ahora qué?

─Mikasa, tenía que seguir con mi vida. Aquí no hay demasiado por hacer, tú misma deberías de saberlo.

─¿Y?

─Sé que es raro esto pero cuando te gradúes puedes irte conmigo y estudiar en la capital. ─La chica lo miró impactada.

─¿Ah? ¿Crees que me iré así de fácil sólo porque se trata de ti?

─Tal vez. Estaríamos juntos como antes, como cuando éramos niños.

─Juntos... pues no lo sé, Levi. Ahora déjame correr.

Aquellas palabras la habían dejado fuera de base, jamás había considerado irse de casa para estudiar en la ciudad, pero ahora Levi con muy pocas palabras le mostró que el mundo va más allá que sólo ese pueblo donde ambos habían crecido y que podía estar con él como antes, o tal vez no tan parecido como antes, quizá sería algo mucho mejor. Trató de ignorarlo y continuó su trote hasta llegar a la plaza circular donde hacía su rutina diaria.

Comenzó estirando sus músculos, Levi la observaba en silencio imitando sus movimientos, luego mientras ella entrenaba ya propiamente, él comenzó con las flexiones de pecho y abdominales. Ambos se miraban de tanto en tanto, y es que era difícil controlar el deseo humano, más cuando portaban ropaje tan sensual. Ella un short deportivo negro y franela de algodón gris; Levi entretanto cargaba una bermuda gris con rojo y una camiseta blanca. El sudor ya empezaba a dejar a la luz marcas de los músculos fornidos de su pecho y en ella la voluptuosidad de sus curvas, glúteos, pecho y abdomen.

¿Cuándo habían cambiado tanto? Y ¿cómo evitaban mirar al contrario sin mostrar deseo en sus ojos? Siendo aún peor el hecho de que ninguno lo disimulaba al otro, simplemente se comían con la mirada y lo disfrutaban sin ningún descaro o timidez. La gracia del asunto es que aún faltaba que se vieran en traje de baño, o mejor dicho, que Levi la viera en bikini. Tal vez tendría una erección muy pronunciada y sus tíos y su madre verían que su pene se había levantado por ver a la adolescente, que lo echarían de casa o que le prohibirían estar cerca de la chica, ese era su pensar, sacudió la cabeza y continuó con sus flexiones. Mikasa mientras tanto maquinaba cómo seducirlo más tarde, aunque tenía sentimientos encontrados con respecto a cómo se sentía con la presencia de Levi, algo la instaba a comportarse traviesa, el meollo del asunto era si hacerle caso a sus instintos salvajes o si ignorarlos y seguir comportándose junto a él como la supuesta prima resentida por haberla abandonado.

Culminaron de entrenar sin decir alguna otra palabra, tal vez era lo mejor para ese momento, la tensión en las miradas era suficientes como para incrementarlo con palabras que pudieran resultar candentes y los llevara a esconderse entre los matorrales sólo para saciar la sed humana. Mikasa se levantó del suelo luego de una serie de abdominales, tomó su cantimplora y comenzó a beber agua como si llevara siglos sin beberla, Levi la siguió, parecía que hacían una competencia de quién era el que bebía agua en mayor cantidad en menor tiempo. La chica termino ahogándose, por lo que soltó el envase, Levi riendo se acercó a ella hasta recoger el envase y dejarlo nuevamente en sus manos.

─Parece que sigo ganando en esto.

─Pero no en estatura.

─Tsk...

─Ah, vamos… te gusta joder pero no que te jodan. Así como te gusta irte sin avisar pero me stalkeas si salgo.

─No digas eso, ya te expliqué.

─Como sea, como sea.

La adolescente se encogió de hombros, seguía resentida por lo sucedido. Se dio la vuelta tomando ya el camino hacia la casa. Levi no sabía qué decirle, sabía que ella de niña era muy apegada a él, y fue ese mismo motivo por el que prefirió irse sin avisar, ya que le rompería el corazón. Sabía que lo haría de una u otra forma. Tal vez fue cobardía por no verla llorar, lo más seguro es que de eso se trataba.

Incluso verla luego de años le resultaba difícil, sentía que lo odiaba, y tendría todas las de la ley para hacerlo ya que simplemente él se desapareció de su vida sin decir al menos un "hasta luego".

─Me odias, ¿cierto? ─preguntó un poco inseguro de querer escuchar su respuesta.

─No lo sé. Puede que sí pero no puedo demostrarlo, sigo queriéndote no sé porqué.

─Entonces tengo esperanzas de recuperar a esa niña que tanto me quería, ¿no?

─Ya no soy esa niña.

─Lo sé, pero…

─Ya no puedo quererte de esa forma, ni siquiera algo similar, es muy distinto ahora.

─¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres?

─Yo… no… no es nada. No vas a entenderlo. Nunca entiendes nada así que olvídalo.

─Mikasa.

─Es una tontería, mejor disfruta el día, cállate y regresemos a casa. En la tarde vamos a la piscina.

─Pero…

─¡Corre!

Volvió al trote dejando al hombre atrás con un rostro muy confundido, no entendía a qué se refería ella cuando decía que no podía volver a quererlo como antes, que todo era muy distinto a ese entonces. Y ni tan siquiera podía pensar que era porque ella gustara de él, eso era imposible, no se fijaría en él, un enano amargado que sirve tragos en la ciudad, que la había dejado en ese pueblo sin despedirse, que no le habló en cinco años y que apenas estaba volviendo a ver, y por ende, volviendo a conocer, era el primer día, ni él mismo se permitía tocarla como muy a sus adentros deseaba porque se supone que eran como familia y aunque sabe que él sintió atracción, no era amor, al menos por el momento; por eso, sabía que ella no estaba babeada por amor por él, era lógico, entonces ¿a qué carajos se refería ella?.

No eran familia, nunca lo fueron. Sentía que tenía a un ángel y a un diablillo uno en cada lado de sus hombros que le decían eso constantemente, "ella es como tu prima, y sigue siendo menor" "no le hagas caso, está buena y sabes que la deseas. Dale duro contra la cama." Se volvería loco si seguía pensando de esa forma, lo mejor sería alejarse un poco, tal vez… porque por el momento vivían bajo el mismo jodido techo y no sabía cuándo volvería a su departamento.

Una vez en casa, las madres los miraron con curiosidad, no obstante, no preguntaron nada al ver el rostro iracundo de la chica. Cuando la chica subió a su habitación y escucharon el cierre de la puerta, se giraron hacia el joven preguntando de inmediato.

─¿Qué le pasó?

─Creo que se desahogó por haberme ido sin decirle nada hace años.

Las mujeres no dijeron palabra alguna en el momento, simplemente le aconsejaron que le diera su espacio hasta que la viera nuevamente riéndose con el celular o saliera a comer. La madre de la chica se le acercó y le confesó lo que sufrió ella al enterare que él se había ido. No fue nada agradable enterarse por lo que pasó, lo mucho que lloró y pidió a ruegos para que le dijeran que volviera, que tomó el entrenamiento y el atletismo como fuente de distracción al punto de volverse un vicio y casi sufrir una lesión que la dejaría incapacitada para seguir en el club sólo para sacarse de la mente a Levi.

Entretanto, Mikasa, al estar encerrada en su habitación se mordía la lengua al aguantar las ganas de tomar la mano del hombre y encerrarlo con ella, quitarle la ropa y pasear sus manos por todo su cuerpo. Algo pervertido, pero sin dudas era sensual y realmente deseaba ver más de él, no podía conformarse con tan poco. Aunque en parte sí era cierto que le guardaba mucho resentimiento, sus sentimientos en ese momento, mejor dicho desde que lo vio mientras bajaba las escaleras era de deseo y odio unidos. Tal vez se sentía enojada consigo misma por sucumbir ante un sentimiento carnal y netamente humano, así que salió y fue directamente a ducharse con el agua lo más fría posible, tenía que bajar su calentura de alguna manera y aquello era la mejor opción, y claro, surgió efecto de inmediato pues su cuerpo tibio por el entrenamiento sintió una dosis de agua que parecía recién sacada del refrigerador que la hizo chillar al sentir la primera gota.

Levi no se acercó a la chica por horas, le dio su espacio en todo momento, de igual forma ella lo evitaba hasta que llegó la hora de la comida. La familia hablaba normalmente, Mikasa sonreía y hablaba poco como lo era de forma habitual, no tenía más opción que seguir todas las charlas que surgieran en la mesa e involucraran de ser posible, a su adorado tormento.

Finalizada la comida, huyó lo más rápido que pudo de la mesa llevando consigo la mayor cantidad de vajillas posibles, en ese instante, la madre de la chica sugirió que como los adultos habían cocinado, era momento de que los chicos limpiaran todo. Para Levi eso no era molestia alguna, de hecho disfrutaba de hacerlo ya que sentía que si limpiaba él, todo se vería mucho más limpio que antes, pero limpiar con la chica era otra cosa, podía lanzarle un vaso de aluminio en la cabeza si seguía enojada o incluso podría amenazarle con un cuchillo. No, ella no podría hacer algo como eso, ella era un tanto peligrosa pero tampoco era una asesina suelta.

Tomó el resto de vajillas sucias de la mesa y siguió a Mikasa sin pronunciar alguna palabra, ella ya se encontraba lavando los trastes, volteó apenas sintió una presencia.

─Me imaginé que te enviarían.

─Sí, son muy obvias, creo que quieren que hablemos.

─¿Cómo para qué o qué?

─No lo sé, ¿algo en mente?

─Que esperaré a una hora y media para meterme en la piscina,

─Buen plan.

No respondió y tampoco es que pensaba que lo haría, pero se estaba comportando como una niña inmadura y eso le irritaba en cierta forma, lo desesperaba. La tomó de la muñeca derecha con un poco de fuerza, esta giró confundida mientras arrugaba el entrecejo.

─¿Hasta cuándo vas a comportarte como una maldita mocosa resentida? Ya te dije el motivo por el que me fui, necesitaba salir de aquí, ¿acaso no lo has pensado realmente?

─Sí, desde que me dijiste que me fuera contigo. ¿Por qué me dijiste eso? ─preguntó con seriedad tratando de apartar su muñeca de la mano ajena.

─Porque… ─pensó por un momento, pero no contaba con una respuesta certera o lógica para aliviar su inquietud. ¿Por qué la quería con él? Parecía que él mismo debía hacerse esa pregunta.

─Parece que no lo sabes, deberías soltarme, debo seguir lavando esto. Tú deberías irte a hacer alguna otra cosa.

Mikasa reunió todas sus fuerzas para arrancar su muñeca del poder ajeno, pero este reaccionó tomándola de la cintura y acercando su rostro al ajeno plantó un beso corto en sus labios. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par mientras un color rosa claro invadía sus mejillas, ¿qué había hecho Levi? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Él se alejó con rapidez, incluso Levi no sabía la razón de ese beso, sólo que le había gustado la suavidad de aquellos labios.

─Lo siento, olvida eso. Iré a limpiar la cocina.

Pero ¿cómo pretendía él que se olvidara de ese beso? La única opción sería que le borraran la memoria y eso, al menos por el momento, sería imposible. Lo único que él había logrado con ese beso, era terminar de encaminarla en lo que realmente quería y que, tarde o temprano, lo conseguiría fuera como fuera.

Prefirió dejarle tranquilo por el momento, en un rato se encargaría de comenzar su ahora ya decidido cometido. Ese beso le había gustado tanto que tenía que probar otro, uno que fuera largo y apasionado o tal vez que incluyera una muestra de deseo desenfrenado.

Terminó de lavar y se retiró de la cocina dejando a Levi en soledad. Se dirigió a su habitación para aclarar su mente, y con eso se refería a planificar una estrategia que garantizara que Levi fuera suyo, necesitaba más de él.

Se mantuvo allí hasta que el calor pudo con su paciencia, hacían cuarenta jodidos grados Celsius. Era demasiado para ella, así que cogió su bikini y su short corto de jean para dirigirse a la piscina. Al bajar las escaleras, se percató que su objetivo se encontraba en la sala mirando la televisión con su familia, se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de todos anunciando que iría a la piscina. Lo que buscaba en ese instante, lo logró. Levi se quedó con la mirada fija en ella, no sabía si mirar sus piernas, su cadera, su abdomen o su pecho, sólo mantuvo sus labios entreabiertos hasta que la chica se dio la vuelta para ir al lugar donde obviamente esperaría al mayor. Pasó alrededor de seis minutos cuando escuchó unos pasos, abrió su ojo derecho bajo las gafas de sol mientras descansaba en una colchoneta inflable y ahí estaba Levi, con una bermuda negra sin franela. De inmediato se sentó mirándole en todo momento hasta que entró a la piscina y éste le retiró las gafas.

─¿Acaso te babeas?

─¿Acaso estás preguntándome lo que evidentemente hiciste hace unos minutos atrás cuando dije que vendría aquí?

─Soy humano.

─Y no eres el único.

─Entonces lo admites.

─Así como tú.

─Ese beso…

─No me molestaría recibir otro.

─Tus padres podrían vernos y, podría resultar muy mal.

Mikasa se bufó con suavidad, tomó al hombre por la nuca y lo acercó a sus labios para volver a sentirlos. No lo besó, sólo los rozó con suavidad esperando alguna reacción propia y ajena. Ambas respiraciones se agitaron y al cabo de unos segundos se dejaron llevar cuando Levi sucumbió ante el deseo irresistible por besarla. Sus labios jugaban con los ajenos de forma amena, se sentía bien, era placentero. Sin embargo, no duró demasiado. Levi se echó hacia atrás desviando la mirada de la chica.

─Tsk… esto es raro, no volvamos a hacerlo.

─Tú fuiste quien me besó, en las dos ocasiones.

─Pero tú me provocaste.

─Esta vez, sí. La anterior, no.

─Como sea, es mejor detenerse.

─¿Por qué? ¿Se te paró?

─¡Tsk! Ya basta.

─Qué aburrido eres.

Mikasa volvió a acostarse, tomó sus gafas y volvió a su descanso tal y como estaba antes de que llegase Levi. No había resultado como esperaba, pero al menos había logrado una pequeña parte de su cometido: probar los labios de Levi como Dios manda. Y vaya que lo había disfrutado. Después de ese beso, sólo compartían miradas esporádicas mientras disfrutaban del agua de la piscina pues era complicado mantener la vista apartada de aquellos cuerpos prodigiosos.

Levi, entretanto, mantenía la mirada fija en aquel short de jean rasgado, su abdomen plano perfecto que marcaba incluso de forma leve los abdominales de una forma realmente sensual, de hecho, las pequeñas gotas de agua que caían sobre su piel cuando la chica jugaba con sus dedos chapoteando de forma esporádica, hacía que se viera más deseable, más ardiente. Sacudió la cabeza varias veces desviando la mirada de tanto en tanto, era demasiada la lujuria contenida en un solo cuerpo. Terminó sumergiéndose por unos diez segundos con la esperanza de calmarse y poder pensar en otra cosa, olvidar la figura de Mikasa, el beso, el roce y la tibia respiración que acariciaba su rostro.

_Tsk, maldición._

Aunque intentara suprimir de sus pensamientos todo lo ocurrido, era imposible. Salió a superficie y escapó de la piscina; Mikasa se bajó ligeramente los lentes al notar que él la dejaba sola. Aquello la fastidió, hizo una mueca con sus labios y regresó a su posición habitual. ¿Por qué él se resistía? Si era por el jodido hecho de que crecieron como familia, tenía que empezar a sacar ese mojón mental, porque bien sabía que no compartían la misma sangre ni genes, podían hacer desastres si lo deseaban y obviamente era así, era lo que querían.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, ella salió de la piscina. Al entrar a casa, notó a Levi sentado en el sillón viendo la tv nuevamente, aunque en esa oportunidad parecía estar en otro lado y no prestando atención a lo que veía. Le ignoró y continuó hasta el baño, necesitaba también aclarar su mente.

Los días fueron pasando, todo entre ellos parecía haber muerto, pues poco hablaban e inclusive, poco compartían miradas. Mikasa había estado intentando acercarse a él o hablarle, pero éste se resistía y terminaba por dejarla sola, así que llegó a hastiarse. Se cansó de que no le prestara la más mínima atención, de que prefiriera quedarse en el absurdo tema de que era indebido hacer cosas divertidas entre ellos; pero se descobraría aquella falta de atención de la mejor y cruel manera posible, pues ella sabía perfectamente, que Levi la deseaba tanto como ella a él.

Había un chico de la escuela que estaba enamorado de ella desde que la conoció, nunca le había interesado salir con él pero dado a la situación actual con Levi y con el grado de amor que tenía el chico hacia la asiática, supuso que Levi tendría que actuar al verlos juntos. Tenía miedo de que el plan fallara y que luego no pudiera quitarse al cara de caballo de encima, pero por el momento, era la mejor opción, puesto que su mejor amigo y cómplice en todo, Eren, se encontraba de viaje con sus padres.

Levi no decía nada, pero se percataba que Mikasa pasaba demasiado tiempo en el celular hablando con quién sabe quién y aquello le incomodaba, ¿dónde había quedado la chica que lo miraba con tanta pasión y lujuria? No quería que esa mirada se transfiriera a otro, no podía permitirlo. Verla sonriendo o soltando risillas que apenas se escuchaban que le hacían eco en la cabeza. Llevaba tres días en ese plan, no aguantó más.

─¿Con quién carajo te ríes tanto?

─Deja de joder.

─¿Con quién hablas, Mikasa? Responde. ─su voz era más seria de lo normal.

─No te importa.

─Mikasa. ─justo en ese instante, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

─Ah, qué puntual es. Creo que se ganó puntos extras.

─¿Puntos… extras? ─la chica se levantó mientras este la miraba un tanto confundido, ella sin embargo, lo ignoró─ ¡Mikasa!

─Hola Jean. Déjame ir por mi bolso y nos vamos.

─De acuerdo, aquí te espero.

Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia su habitación. Fue en ese instante que Levi se acercó a la puerta y lo vio. Un chico de cabello castaño, alto, al parecer, de la edad de Mikasa, se encontraba esperándola; frunció el entrecejo y se acercó a él.

─¿Y tú quién coño eres?

─¿Ah? ─Jean lo miró de forma despectiva al bajar su mirada, pensó que parecía un gnomo de jardín que había invadido la casa de la chica. ─¡Aaah! Tú debes ser el primo amargado de Mika, mucho gusto, soy Jean, saldré con ella, y no te preocupes, ¡la cuidaré mucho!

─¿Primo?... ¡¿Salir?! ─no sabía que le molestaba más, que ella le dijera que eran primos, o el hecho de que tendría una cita con ese sujeto.

─Ah Levi, no creí que saldrías a la puerta.

─¿Por qué tú vas a salir con éste? Tiene cara de caballo. ─Jean sufrió un espasmo en su ojo derecho cuando le escuchó decir su famoso apodo en alguien que apenas estaba conociendo. ─Además, no hablaste con tus padres al respecto.

─Ya estoy bien grande como para decidir con quién se me da la gana de salir.

─Ese tono de voz no es apropiado, mocosa. ─Se volteó hacia Jean mirándole con enojo. ─Tú te largas de aquí y no te atrevas a volver porque ella no va a salir nunca contigo. ─Le cerró la puerta en la cara pasando el seguro. ─Y tú… tú y yo tenemos cuentas que saldar.

─Apártate de la puerta, me voy con Jean. ─su rostro era serio, pero internamente se regocijaba de placer porque el plan había dado justo en el clavo.

─No te irás a ningún lado, nuestros padres salieron, se supone que te quedarías conmigo y…

─Uy, claro… como eres tan agradable compañía, ni me hablas desde que nos besamos. No entiendo porqué lo haces ahora.

─Di lo que quieras pero no te dejaré salir, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca.

─¿Qué mosca te ha picado? Estás loco, mierda.

Rodó los ojos y extendió su mano hacia el picaporte, Levi la detuvo llevándosela hacia la cocina, diciendo nuevamente que no la dejaría salir. La acorraló entre los mesones colocando las manos extendidas a los lados de la chica, ella sólo se dedicaba a mirarle manteniendo la seriedad en su rostro.

─¿Loco? Tal vez, pero es tu maldita culpa. Yo vine aquí obligado por mi madre, me fui de este pueblo en busca de nuevas cosas y oportunidades porque estaba aburrido de todo. No quería verte más porque sabía que me odiarías, o mejor dicho que me odiabas, pero… joder. Apenas te vi y quise mandar a la mierda todo, olvidarme de ese chiste patético de actuar como si fuéramos familia, tener una noche loca contigo, pero… no sería capaz de hacerte mía sólo por una maldita noche. Me refiero a que no podría verte como una mujer cualquiera, por eso te dije de irte conmigo, te quiero para mí, ¿entiendes? Yo no lo entiendo del todo porque apenas nos estamos reencontrando pero aunque no lo comprenda, sólo te quiero conmigo.

─¿Estás diciendo que…?

─Que quiero besarte, abrazarte, hacerte mía, llevarte conmigo, vivir juntos.

─¿Una menor?

─Ya casi serás mayor de edad.

─Cuando nos besamos, dejaste de hablarme.

─Estaba confundido, pero ya no. No quiero verte con un pendejo, sólo conmigo.

─¿Te estás diciendo pendejo?

─Tal vez, pero no va al caso, coño.

─Pero…

Detuvo la conversación al juntar sus labios con los ajenos, la tomó por la cintura apegando su cuerpo y sintiendo el calor de la chica junto con el rápido latir de su corazón. Comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo, llevó las manos hasta sus piernas descubiertas, pues llevaba un short corto, eran suaves aunque estuviesen tonificados, mientras que ella, metía la mano bajo la franela del hombre y podía, finalmente, tocar su marcado abdomen. Ambos se sentían en el paraíso, pero, no era el mejor lugar para hacer ese tipo de cosas, Mikasa se separó y le sugirió ir a su habitación, Levi asintió sin dejar pasar demasiado tiempo, la tomó de la mano y se fugaron hacia el lugar. Una vez dentro, Levi se retiró la franela al tiempo que ella cerraba con seguro, luego la llevó hasta la cama tumbándola y colocándose sobre ella.

─Te haré sentir lo que nunca has sentido. ─le susurró en la oreja, su piel se erizó, se excitaba más sólo con su voz.

Levi introdujo la mano bajo la blusa recorriendo su abdomen hasta llegar al brasier, apretó su seno ejerciendo cierta presión. Le gustaba lo blando de su seno en su mano, aquello hizo que su entrepierna se marcara sin vergüenza alguna en su bermuda. Ella deseaba ver lo que ocultaba bajo su ropa, así como él deseaba desnudarla, así que retiraron el exceso en un tiempo menor de lo que imaginaban, dejando a la chica sólo con su pantie de encaje tendida en la cama. Jamás se imaginaron ver al contrario como Dios los envió al mundo, ambos estaban entregados en el placer al descubrir sus cuerpos. Mikasa estaba extasiada con el tamaño del miembro masculino, su cuerpo marcado, sus piernas fornidas, no sabía cómo alguien tan pequeño podía esconder tantas sorpresas, como una Caja de Pandora. Mientras que Levi, aunque aún algo confundido, estaba entregado a su decisión, no se arrepentía de tener a Mikasa casi cien por cien desnuda, a un instante de hacerla suya; estaba ansioso por probarla y hacerle de todo, tocarla una y otra vez, hacerla llegar al orgasmo tantas veces como pudiera.

El hombre se levantó masturbándose un poco con la derecha, ella de inmediato se sentó en la cama entendiendo lo que él le pedía en ese instante. Abrió la boca y éste introdujo su miembro, la tomó del cabello comenzando a mover su pelvis en un vaivén continuo mientras ella llenaba su falo con sus fluidos bucales. No había tiempo para pensar las cosas, los dos se dejaron llevar por el momento. Levi sintió un exceso de placer que lo llevó a tomar la cabeza de la chica y penetrar con fuerza su boca, ésta jadeaba y al mismo tiempo su respiración flaqueaba debido a la dificultad que le provocaba el hacer sexo oral. Finalmente, él la soltó y la dejó caer sobre la colcha, levantó sus piernas y retiró su pantie. Pasó los dedos índice y medio por sus labios vaginales, estaba tan mojada que no pudo contener las ganas de lamerla.

Se puso de rodillas sacando la lengua para dejar que la misma diera un paseo por todo el sexo femenino, con sus dedos se ayudó para dejar al descubierto el clítoris y lamer sin piedad alguna en diferentes direcciones. La escuchaba gemir, golpeaba la cama con sus puños, incluso la veía arrugar las sábanas con sus manos y arquear su espalda de vez en cuando. Le excitaba aún más verla así, así que llevó la lengua hasta la entrada vaginal, lamió en círculos hasta hacerla entrar, volvió a gemir mientras sonreía, era bastante traviesa, pero eso no era todo lo que él iba a hacerle en ese oral. Aún faltaba mucho por probar.

Levantó sus piernas y las abrió dejando su sexo totalmente expuesto, comenzó a succionar y jalar su clítoris, a veces la palmeaba con su mano mientras volvía a introducir la lengua en la vagina, el rostro de ella indicaba que estaba a punto de enloquecer, verla así le subía el ego. Se inclinaba en ella como si deseara que su lengua se fusionara con el sexo, Mikasa se mordía los labios y cerraba los ojos tratando de contener los gritos de placer. Abría sus labios vaginales y volvía a repetir el juego. No supieron cuánto tiempo llevaban en ello, pero finalmente Levi se levantó y volvió a mostrar su pene. Parecía más duro y grande que antes, Mikasa tragó fuerte pues sabía que le daría sin compasión alguna, justo como ella deseaba desde que él se atrevió a besarla la primera vez.

Se colocó sobre ella dejando que su lengua paseara por su abdomen hasta llegar al pecho, se detuvo en sus senos, los cuales juntó y comenzó a lamer y succionar a la par, luego se enfocó en cada uno para pellizcarlos, morderlos, lamerlos, chuparlos. Mikasa estaba sonrojada y ya sudando. Ni siquiera habían comenzado realmente pero el clímax estaba a flor de piel en ellos. Levi jadeaba sobre la piel de la chica, el calor que emanaba de sus labios sólo incrementaba el morbo en ella, él lo sabía y continuaba con aquello hasta llegar a su cuello y oreja; se engrandecía al verla retorcerse del placer sólo con sentir su tibia exhalación y las caricias que sus manos dejaba por toda su piel.

─Levi…

─Shh… empezaré ya con la mejor parte. ─Dijo plantando un beso corto en sus labios.

Comenzó a rozar el glande en el clítoris, Mikasa cerró los ojos con fuerza respirando profundamente. Seguido de eso, dejó que su pene se mojara con los fluidos secretados por la chica para finalmente terminar penetrándola. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida por el grosor y largo del falo, incluso le dolió un poco. Levi se dio cuenta, así que se detuvo por un momento, pero ella le pidió seguir indicando que no podía detenerse en el mejor momento, cuando después de tanto tiempo de negación, habían logrado ser uno.

Levi comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, se sentía tan ajustada que no sabía cuánto duraría sin acabar dentro de ella, es más, él sabía que no debía siquiera acabar dentro, o que tal vez debía usar preservativo, pero, no tenía a la mano, estaban en la otra habitación y no podía dejar a Mikasa con las piernas abiertas esperando por él; peor aún, no iba a sacar su pene de aquel lugar tan placentero sólo para buscar un pedazo de látex.

Mandó al carajo la idea de cuidarse, sería tener demasiada mala suerte dejar embarazada a la chica en la primera cogida, en las próximas sí se cuidaría, porque obvio, habrán más oportunidades, ya no iba a soportar la idea de tenerla y no poseerla.

Sacó su pene, volteó a la chica y la acomodó para dejarla en cuatro, volvió a penetrarla dejando un par de nalgadas mientras disfrutaba de su interior. ¿Cómo había podido aguantar tanto sin estar con ella? Aquella chica era como el fuego que había buscado en varias mujeres, y esa niña parecía tener más que sólo fuego, era como un conjunto de tempestades cuando se trataba de sexo y romance. La tomó del cabello levantándola hasta dejar su espalda pegada a su pecho, seguía moviendo su pene dentro de ella, sus gemidos no paraban, la sentía enterrar sus uñas en las piernas y mover su cadera en círculos suaves, lo que encendía más la pasión y el momento.

Unos minutos más tarde, se levantó de la cama y señaló la pared. Mikasa entendió y fue directo a ella levantando sus glúteos, Levi se lamió los labios y volvió penetrarla, jugando con sus senos, masturbando su clítoris, escuchándola gemir ya con tono de cansancio.

Dejaron caer libros, bolsos, cremas, las almohadas de la cama mientras lo hacían; lo hicieron incluso en el tapete de la habitación. Parecía que no se cansarían nunca, probaron todas las posiciones que pudieron imaginarse. Mikasa lo tumbó al suelo y se montó en él moviéndose sensualmente, Levi parecía que explotaría con sus movimientos suaves, profundos y certeros. Lento, suave y rápido y salvaje; parecían animales en su primera vez. Les resultaba interesante lo que sucedería en las siguientes veces, cuando exploraran aún más sus cuerpos y encontraran puntos clave para hacer del sexo más agradable y delicioso.

El hombre culminó por ponerla frente al espejo, susurrando en su oído que observara cómo se lo metía, ella se excitó tanto que su vagina se contrajo, aquello Levi lo sintió tan bien que culminó por eyacular antes de tiempo, Mikasa, al sentirlo, lo tomó de la cadera indicando que no lo sacara y que confiara en ella. Si decía eso era porque no estaba en período fértil, así que dio su voto de confianza y lo dejó dentro, dando las últimas estocadas dentro de ella hasta que no quedara nada de semen en su uretra y así poder sacarlo con suavidad. Ambos quedaron mirándose al espejo con leves espasmos por todo el cuerpo, rostros cansados pero sonrientes por lo que acababan de hacer, Levi dejó un beso en el hombro derecho de la chica, seguido de uno en los labios.

─Espero que no vuelvas a eso de no hablarme.

─Tsk… eres mía, que eso te quede claro. Y que ese cara de caballo no vuelva. ─Mikasa no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

─Tranquilo, no lo hará.

Se dio la vuelta dejando un abrazo fuerte plasmado en su piel, se sentía realmente bien. Ya que se dio cuenta que el sentimiento de ella no era simplemente por deseo sexual, lo quería así como él a ella. Es más, ambos pensaban que aquellos sentimientos no eran recientes, para haber llegado a esa punto, tuvo que haber algo más que los impulsara, y es probable que ese amor estaba desde que eran niños, sólo que ninguno de ellos estaba enterado de eso hasta que volvieron a encontrarse y luego de acabar con las disputas.

─Creo que deberíamos ordenar y darnos un baño, siento el olor de semen en esta mierda.

─Tu propio olor, idiota.

─¿Idiota? Hmmm… te cogió un idiota.

─Y lo hizo mejor que nadie.

─Hablando de eso… ¿con quién vergas perdiste la virginidad?

─¡Ah mira!, hay que limpiar antes de que lleguen nuestros padrecitos.

─Mikasa.

─Empecemos por la hacer la cama, recoge las almohadas o no, mejor guarda mis bolsos.

─Mi pregunta requiere respuesta, mocosa.

─Luego recoges mis cremas mientras que yo ordeno y acomodo mi cama como habitualmente y todos los días hago. Luego buscaré un trapeador y limpiaré para que se vaya tu rico olor de bebé incompleto versión célula.

─¡Mikasa!

─¡Ay deja de joder! ¿Crees que no lo iba a hacer con otro? ¿O es que acaso es tu primera vez, pendejo?

─Pues no pero…

─¿Ya ves? Entonces no tienes derecho a reclamos, ahora cállate y ayúdame, porque si nos descubren estaremos en graves problemas.

─¡Pero eres menor!

─¡¿En qué siglo vives, hijo de Kuchel?! Te apuesto que chicas de catorce han tenido mejor vida sexual que tú y yo juntos.

─Tch.

Tenía razón, había chicas más pequeñas que ella que se le habían insinuado, sólo que él no era el tipo de hombre que se acostara con cualquiera, menos con lo que él consideraba una niña, Mikasa había sido la primera menor de edad con la que se había acostado pero quería mantener esa relación, estaba claro y seguro de eso. Ordenaron y limpiaron la habitación, luego fueron a la ducha, mientras el agua recorría sus pieles, Levi volvió a excitarse, Mikasa se inclinó para recibir lo suyo una vez más. Le gustaba, no podía dejar de llenarse de placer con el miembro del hombre, sentía que perdía todo el control cuando se trataba de él, de estar con él de forma sexual, darle placer de cualquier forma, simplemente no podía detenerse. Fue hasta que sonó su celular que se vieron obligados a parar. Era un mensaje de su madre indicando que ya estaban en camino de regreso.

Se apresuraron en salir, vestirse y bajar al piso inferior a prender la tv, buscar algo interesante para ver y hacerse los idiotas, hacer de cuentas que nada extraño había pasado.

Luego de unos diez minutos, llegaron los tres. Tenían varias bolsas de mercado, Kuchel les entregó a los jóvenes una bolsa llena de dulces. Sus ojos brillaron y sonrieron ante la emoción de comerlos, fue allí que Levi se sentó junto a Mikasa para empezar a abrir empaques.

─Siguen siendo unos niños. Recuerdo cuando hacían eso de niños.

─Los niños internos nunca mueren. ─dijo el padre de Mikasa mientras buscaba en una de las bolsas, un paquete de cereal de chocolate.

Los días siguieron su curso, cada vez se acercaba más el momento en que Kuchel y Levi regresarían a su hogar, de igual forma, el hombre le seguía insistiendo en que se fuera con él una vez acabara la escuela, tendría oportunidades para muchas cosas que en el pueblo no jamás podría ofrecerle. Inclusive, había hablado con sus padres sobre el tema, ellos no estaban totalmente de acuerdo con la idea, pero quién decidía era la chica. Quedaba en ella decidir, por ello, Levi se desesperaba en obtener una respuesta afirmativa por parte de ella antes de este partir.

No quería presionarla, por ello había días en que no mencionaba el tema, pero cada vez se acercaba más la fecha y aún esa incertidumbre estaba presente.

Era un jueves, estaban en la piscina, como estaba relajada y además solos, decidió mencionar nuevamente el tema con un nuevo enfoque.

─¿Qué pasará con nosotros cuando me vaya? ─Mikasa desvió su mirar hasta dar con él.

─Pues… tenía en mente en mantener nuestra relación, así fuera a distancia. Sólo si prometes no buscarte a alguien más.

─No lo haré, espero que tú tampoco.

─Si menciono esto es porque quiero estar sólo contigo.

─Eso quiere decir que… ¿cuándo culmines la escuela te irás conmigo? ─se sentó en la colchoneta inflable al escuchar la pregunta.

─Pues… lo he pensado. Creo que sería conveniente irme, primero para tener un mejor futuro, así como dices tú. Y segundo, para que nuestra llama se mantenga. Pero…

─¿Pero?

─Nuestros padres.

─Kuchel no tendrá problema en que estés conmigo… juntos, como pareja.

─Bien, ahora el problema son mis padres…

─Nos encargaríamos de eso de algún modo, ya se nos ocurrirá algo en el transcurso del tiempo. ─se acercó a ella, la tomó de la nuca y besó sus labios. ─Debe haber alguna forma para que ellos acepten lo nuestro. Ya tú no eres una niña, y yo puedo cuidarte como se debe.

─Lo sé. ─dijo con una sonrisa.

Ellos estaban tranquilos hablando del tema y manteniendo el romance porque se encontraban nuevamente solos, sus padres habían ido al centro comercial a comprar un repuesto para el auto de la señora, sin embargo, no contaban con que las madres habían regresado porque se les había olvidado llevar dicho repuesto. Kuchel se asomó por la ventana ya que no veía a los chicos por ningún lado. Lo que vio, casi la tumba al suelo de la emoción. Llamó a su amiga lo más sigilosamente posible, le pidió que hiciera silencio, cuando se asomó pudo ver la escena de los chicos abrazados en la piscina intercambiando besos por todo el rostro y sonriendo.

─¡Lo logramos! ─dijeron al unísono en voz baja, y así mismo se fueron de nuevo por el dichoso repuesto.

─Bueno, no hicimos nada pero ya se andan besuqueando de lo más lindo. ─murmuró Kuchel al tiempo en que volvían a salir.

─Siento algo raro, Levi.

─Mi pene no es.

─Eso no, tonto… como si alguien nos hubiese visto.

─Estamos solos, si quieres revisamos la casa, y de pasada, te bajo el bikini un ratito. ─Mikasa comenzó a reír.

─No es mala idea.

Para cuando entraron a la casa ya no había nadie. Levi se burló de ella diciendo que lo único que ella quería era sentirlo dentro de ella nuevamente, a lo que ella afirmó a medias, realmente sintió que algo o alguien los vigilaba de algún lugar.

Era la segunda vez que se entregaban el uno al otro, pues no habían tenido oportunidad de estar completamente solos desde aquella vez. Fue tan buena como la primera, o tal vez mejor.

Apenas estaban volviendo a vestirse cuando escucharon el auto volver. Se miraron shockeados mientras se apresuraban en salir corriendo a la piscina y lanzarse al agua. Fueron vigilando las zonas como si fuesen ninjas, salieron y se lanzaron al agua culminando con un mar de risas nerviosas.

─Ah vaya… siguen en la piscina. ─dijo la madre de Mikasa. ─Qué raro que te mojaste el cabello, hija.

─Eh…

─Es que jugábamos a quién aguantaba más bajo el agua.

─Aww… como los viejos tiempos.

─Sí, exacto. Como en los viejos tiempos, mamá. ─afirmó Mikasa.

Cuando las mujeres partieron, se miraron fijamente, no sabían si reír o permanecer en shock o si tal vez volver a probar de esa experiencia que los embriagaba de adrenalina extrema, le provocaba placer y excitación verse expuestos al ser descubiertos por sus padres, era una locura, pero les había gustado la mediana experiencia.

No era tarea fácil disimular sus sentimientos frente a sus padres, cada que veían una película que contenía escenas románticas, les provocaba besarse o al menos tocarse, lo máximo que podían hacer era compartir miradas y sonrisas casi nulas. A pesar de ello, era extraño que las mujeres buscaran salir más seguido colocando cualquier pretexto estúpido con tal de dejarlos solos, incluso el padre de Mikasa estaba incómodo por ello pero no podía negarse ante dos mujeres tan persistentes. Los chicos, por su parte, aunque sospecharan de aquel acto, aprovechaban al máximo para tener la intimidad que necesitaban, no referente sólo al sexo, sino a un tema más importante, el destino de la chica.

Ella se sentía indecisa, se sentía cómoda en casa, vivir con sus padres, pero también era cierto que debía desplegar sus alas y emprender nuevas rutas, nuevos caminos que la llevarían a una vida exitosa. Por otra parte, Levi, además de desear un buen futuro para ella, realmente la quería a su lado, su mente le insistía en que esa chica era y sería suya, definitivamente de nadie más.

─Sé que te es molesto, pero necesito saber tu respuesta antes de irme, llevamos ya cinco días en esto y me voy en dos días.

─Levi, no es fácil lo que me estás pidiendo.

─Ya lo sé, pero sabes que es una buena oportunidad. De hecho, más que buena.

─Es complicado dejar a mis padres aquí.

─Pues luego lo llevamos con nosotros. Lo que me importa es que estés conmigo, y que tengas una vida mejor de lo que te ofrece este lugar.

─Me voy si vienes a buscarme y me ayudas a llevar mis cosas.

─Vendré a tu graduación y nos iremos tomados de la mano. ─al escucharlo, la chica se sonrojó. ─Es obvio que vendré por ti, no te dejaría ir sola. Además, debo verte cuando te entreguen tu diploma.

─Bien, entonces… así será.

─Es una promesa. Vendré por ti.

─Estaré esperando ansiosamente hasta ese día.

Levi asintió y la abrazó, se sentía feliz de haberlo logrado, Mikasa se iría con él en unos meses, compartirían una vida juntos. Ahora se preguntaba si su madre aceptaría realmente tal relación, ella adoraba a Mikasa, pero no estaba seguro si la querría como nuera, del mismo modo los padres de la chica, estaba en un lío grande, pero satisfecho con haber logrado lo que necesitaba.

Llegó el día que menos deseaba Mikasa, Levi y Kuchel arreglaban su equipaje para irse en un par de horas. La mujer le decía que no debía estar triste, ya que en unos meses estarían de nuevo juntos y aunque fuese cierto, le era difícil despegarse una vez más de su querido chibi.

─No sé cómo voy a hacer, me siento triste porque se van, pero me sentiré igual de triste cuando yo me vaya con ustedes.

─Lo sé, y no es para menos, nunca es fácil dejar a la familia. Pero haré lo posible para que tus padres se vayan también a la capital, además, eres su única hija, es difícil que se nieguen.

─Gracias, tía.

Minutos más tarde, subieron al auto, condujeron hasta el terminal de buses y esperaron a la hora de partida. Mikasa no podía dejar de demostrar tristeza, se sentía tal y como se sintió cuando Levi se marchó sin avisarle. Aunque sabía que él volvería, no quería estar sola de nuevo.

─Mika, ven. ─la llamó Levi llevándola a un kiosquito de dulces.

─Ya verás que el tiempo pasará más rápido de lo que crees, cuando menos lo esperes, estaré aquí apresurándote para que hagas tus maletas. ─ella rió suavemente.

─Tal vez.

Acarició el rostro de la fémina, levantó la mirada notando que los mayores estaban distraídos, aprovechó para besarla una última vez, susurrándole un "te quiero" que la dejó colorada.

─Ya es hora… hasta luego, princesa.

En los siguientes minutos, se dedicaron a despedirse de la otra familia Ackerman, se quedaron de pie hasta que el autobús se perdió de vista. Mikasa tenía sus mejillas húmedas, su madre la abrazó para calmarla, diciendo que pronto su chibi volvería.

─¡Mikasa! ¡Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde al acto!

Cerró de un golpe la puerta y bajó las escaleras. Estaba tan enojada que realmente no tenía ganas de ir a un jodido acto de grado donde tenía que sonreír para unas malditas fotografías. ¿El motivo? Levi no había dado acto de presencia, ni siquiera mencionó si tardaría un poco en llegar o si no podía ir, simplemente deseaba matarlo, ya no quería irse con él, no quería verle.

Subió al auto cruzándose de brazos, sus padres no decían nada, preferían dejarla tranquila, tal vez la emoción del acto le cambiaría el mal humor. Pero no fue así, quería asesinar a quienes le pedían fotos, sonreír falsamente no era lo suyo.

─Medalla de honor para Mikasa Ackerman, por ser la capitana del Club de Atletismo, y campeona durante todos los años de estudio.

Se escuchaban fuertes aplausos para ella, se emocionó un poco, agradeció aquello, no se lo esperaba, menos aún se esperaba ver a Levi cuando volteó para regresar a su asiento. Caminó en shock hasta él, sin importarle que debía volver a su puesto, ignoró las voces de los profesores, sólo le importaba llegar hasta el hombre que la volvía loca.

─Lamento no avisarte, mi celular se dañó, pero te prometí que vendría, sólo que no me habías visto. Tomé fotos, estabas muy enojada.

─Eres… un maldito idiota.

─Tu idiota vino por ti.

Brotaron las lágrimas de los ojos femeninos, él le había dicho la verdad entonces, él sí quería estar a su lado, no había perdido su tiempo esperando por él. El destino los había elegido para estar juntos, no importó que él se marchara sin avisar años atrás, porque de ahora en adelante, estarían siempre juntos.


End file.
